The Limits of Power
is the fourteenth episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga and the sixty-first overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on October 29, 1997. Its original American airdate was January 8, 2005. Summary Goku and Vegeta try to regain their winning form by doing the Fusion Dance, and Omega Shenron tries to regain his by ingesting the Four-Star Dragon Ball. Goku eats the Four-Star Dragon Ball to prevent Omega Shenron from reclaiming it and nearly chokes to death before swallowing it. Omega says that he will have to kill Goku to get it, but Vegeta says that he will not let that happen and tries to attack, but is unable to land a hit on him. Goku also is unable to touch him, but manages to cause some pain to Omega by headbutting him on the back of the dragon's head. Goku later gives Omega Shenron a lecture, saying people who are bad are scared because they know their lives can be taken away easily; they must be good if they want good things to happen to them. Omega brushes it off, but Vegeta says that he himself had to learn the hard way and that Omega should listen to Goku. Omega Shenron ignores them and throws them around like toys. Vegeta is baffled that Omega is making a joke out of two Super Saiyan 4s, which is the peak of the legendary Saiyan transformation. Goku and Vegeta try several times to fuse as a last resort, but Omega Shenron has realized what fusion is and tries to stop them. Goku and Vegeta come up with a confusing technique; they create duplicates of themselves, and Omega Shenron cannot tell which of the duplicates is them. They manage to perform the dance, but they do not fuse; Vegeta asks why and Goku says it could be that Vegeta did not extend his index fingers (which is not true). Trunks thinks that it could be because Goku is out of power due to his long battle against Omega. Omega, realizing this, tells Goku and Vegeta that they can give it another try. Unfortunately, in this try, Goku reverts to his child form, much to everyone's horror. Omega is prepared to move in for the kill until the Four-Star Dragon Ball appears on Goku's forehead. Major Events *Goku and Vegeta continue to fight against Omega Shenron as they repeatedly try to fuse for the second time. *Goku reverts to his normal state after running out of energy. *The Four-Star Dragon Ball appears on Goku's forehead. Battles *Goku (Super Full Power Saiyan 4) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Pan *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Uub *Mr. Satan *Kibito Kai *Old Kai *Syn Shenron Locations *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai *Earth **Unnamed City Objects *Dragon Ball *Crystal Ball *Tail Transformations *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Full Power Saiyan 4 *Super Shadow Dragon Trivia *In the Funimation dub, Old Kai is listening to the English Dragon Ball GT introduction theme on a CD player and is even singing along. In non-American versions, he listens to Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku. *When Kibito Kai breaks the CD player a wrench is seen coming out of it with the other broken parts. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 61 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 61 (BDGT) pt-br:Goku se alimenta da Esfera de 4 Estrelas fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 61 it:Goku e la quarta sfera pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 61: Wygram za wszelką cenę!! Gokū zjadł Sì Xīng Qiú Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT